


Pushed to the Limit

by Jakathine



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Mind Control, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masochism, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Moaning, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Eddie, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom, Xenophilia, kind of both blow/hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: Venom discovers Eddie is a sadomasochist and they set up a game to play wherein Eddie mentally projects/pictures filth to taunt Venom until they take over Eddie's body and fucks him as punishment.





	Pushed to the Limit

 

Eddie had always enjoyed pushing others to their limit. In his work it was about finding just how far he can prod someone before he is escorted out of a building or given a thinly veiled threat. In the bedroom, however, it was all about how long until his partner would cry out for a release - for anything other than the slow teasing he would subject them to without reserve. They eventually retaliated, which made the game all the sweeter.

Which is why his current method of purposefully sending waves of lustful emotions and graphic mental images while performing mundane tasks to Venom was causing him such glee.

Feeling the symbiote twitch and writhe within his body as he walked about doing daily chores around his apartment gave Eddie a high feeling he hadn’t experienced in a while. It was all part of their game to stretch the symbiote’s patience as far as it would go. They had suggested it one night, during a post-coital moment that Eddie let Venom investigate the darker crevices of his mind, and they had found his more sadomasochistic side lurking.

It was a game they found they enjoyed immensely. The rules were simple: unless Venom stated their safe word ( _Risk_ ), they were not to say anything whatsoever, but when the time came for Venom to take control to punish Eddie for his thoughts they had to say a keyword ( _Pawn_ ).  They had only done this once before, but the experience was so mind-blowing they wanted to do it again.

Eddie smiled as he swept his floors, bending down to pick up the debris in the pan while picturing perfectly the sight of a make-shift cock sliding into his prepped hole instead. As he stood back up he swore he could feel Venom vibrate deep within his chest. It was a satisfying feeling as he dumped the trash away and put the broom back in its place by the front door.

Whistling contently, Eddie then went to the kitchen to rub down the counters. As he did so he let his mind wander to being hoisted up on the counters, his legs yanked apart so Venom would sink deeply within him and mouth along his neck. It was a scene perfect for ruining his freshly cleaned countertops. Heat crawled up the back of his neck as subtle as a gentle breath. It made Eddie’s heart skip a beat, but he continued with his charade.

He made his way to his bedroom and observed his messy bed. Truly, Eddie had meant to make the bed up this morning but entirely forgot in the rush to get to an interview. Now he had plenty of time as he decided instead to strip the bed entirely and lay on fresh sheets.

Eddie yanked off the blanket and sheets, bundling them up inside a pillowcase to worry about washing them later when he could go to the laundromat downstairs, and pulled a fresh set from his linen shelf in his small closet. They were a lovely cornflower blue and as he stretched the sheet taut on a corner, he thought how lovely to see that color bunched up in his fist as he was getting railed from behind. For a split second his vision whited out as Venom’s lust spiked, but he remained in control still. A full smirk spread across Eddie’s face as he could feel Venom’s self-control starting to slip.

After the top sheet was smoothed out perfectly, he laid out his favorite red fleece blanket. He ran his hand against the lush surface, thinking how wonderful the texture would feel to his face pressed up against it as he was held down, made to take every wonderful excruciating inch of Venom’s cock. Eddie lifted his hand away from the bed and decided that to top off all his hard work he should reward himself with a nice long shower.

Inwardly, he could feel a silent scream bubble up as Venom resisted the temptation to take Eddie here and now. The playful internal feud between them continued throughout the entire shower. Eddie would take his cock in hand, stroking it slowly and rubbing at his tip but then taking his hand away entirely to let his pulse even back out. Venom’s rising urges were starting to seep into his own and should he tease too far on himself he’d lose the game before Venom had had a chance to properly fuck him.

After he showered, Eddie toweled off and dressed in a spare pair of sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt he had then flopped onto the couch. Unsure if his quickening pulse was due to his own wants or Venom’s, he decided to push the limit one more time. Eddie tilted his head back and lifted his shirt, so he could rub at his nipples, circling them slowly and thinking about Venom’s sharp teeth skimming them, sometimes nicking them only to be subsequently healed, while tendrils wrapped around his thighs to splay them open. The feeling of the tendrils started to feel so real he glanced down to see a few starting to ooze out from his sides just as Venom sweetly purred in his ear.

**_Pawn._ **

Without even a second of hesitation, Venom ripped themselves the rest of the way out of Eddie save for a small tendril to keep them bonded to shove him to the floor. Eddie grinned up at Venom as they pushed the coffee table out of the way to loom over him. His shirt was soon torn open as he figured it was as Venom hooked claws through some of the holes at his chest and yanked. Not quite done playing yet, Eddie imagined Venom taking him here on the floor then not healing him so that his knees the next day would be bruised as a reminder of his naughtiness.

**_No, my pet, I have something far better in mind._ **

Suddenly Eddie’s body was not his own as he was slammed spread-eagle against the far wall by the window so that he was facing the door. Every part of him was seemingly glued in place as he felt Venom’s tendrils find their way up his sweatpants to tickle at his legs and thighs. With the sweatpants Venom was more caring as he slid them off Eddie rather than rip them off to leave him completely exposed. He partly wondered if he remembered to lock his door. Last thing he needs is someone to accidentally open his door right now...

The apartment was chillier than Eddie recalled it being now that he was naked, but that was soon forgotten as the tendril snaked its way up between Eddie’s cheeks to tease at his hole then abruptly enter. Eddie cried out with the pleasure-pain, enjoying every second knowing that should anything happen Venom would quickly heal him.

Venom plunged deeper as they opened their mouth to let their tongue swipe a large wet streak up Eddie’s chest to taste the sweat starting to drip. He tried to turn his head to look at Venom, but his body was entirely under Venom’s orders keeping him fast in place as another tendril wrapped around the base of his cock.

Venom was hot and cold, too much and too little, all over and yet not anywhere near where Eddie wanted to be touched. Using a minute fraction of control, Eddie rutted into the air and was rewarded with a searing lash to his chest. He whimpered but the pain had only made him get harder and dare to do it again - which caused another two lashes to hit his torso.

This time he allowed himself to moan loudly, not caring at what his neighbors would think. 

**_Look at you, mewling and squirming when I’ve only just begun._ **

Eddie hummed, clenching his cheeks as if to challenge them further, “How about you fuck me up, then?”

Venom’s ever-present grin widened further as they pressed up entirely against Eddie’s chest, the tendril inside Eddie widening to make Eddie gasp and try to grasp at the wall with his fingertips. The other wrapped around his base grew to encompass him entirely. It was an odd sensation, but Eddie’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Venom started to apply a rhythmic pressure that made it feel like he was being blown.

The pressure inside and outside was making Eddie sees stars while his body shuddered with the different waves of overstimulation. It made him want to cry out, to beg even, anything to make his orgasm release since Venom was controlling that as well.

**_What is it, Eddie? You want to cu , do you?_ **

Eddie whimpered as the tendril within grew studs so that their texture could grind up against his prostate. It would have made him double over if he were in control of his movements but instead all that happened was a strangled cry and his cock dribbling pre-cum heavily onto the floor.

Venom leaned closer and thrust their tongue deep into Eddie’s gaping mouth, fucking him just as deeply in his throat as they were doing up his ass until Eddie started to gag. They pulled back, relishing in the tears pricked at the edge of Eddie’s lust-addled eyes.

**_We want to hear you._ **

“Please…” Eddie whispered, his voice hoarse, “Need it so bad…”

**_We are certain you do, naughty darling. Plaguing us with such filthy images all day._ **

Eddie moaned loudly, his heart racing and saliva sliding out of the corner of his mouth as Venom pumped and squirmed around his cock. Venom knew that it wouldn’t take nothing now, but they were waiting on hearing the words they so loved to hear...

“Please! Venom, god please! I’m begging you - _Fuck!!”_ Eddie’s words were cut off as Venom released Eddie’s orgasm, letting his body arch back against the wall as much as it would allow as cum spurted onto themselves.

They watched intently until Eddie was hanging slack against the wall, all energy poured out of him. Gently, they pulled out of Eddie then guided him back to the couch to lay him down. He was barely coherent, so lost in his orgasms that Venom had milked from him, that he had barely registered being put on the couch before he started slipping into a hazy sleep. Venom sunk back into his skin, enveloping him in a comforting warmth.

Reassured, Eddie murmured, “Love you.”

Though he fell asleep before he heard the response, Eddie felt within his bones: **_Love you too._**

 


End file.
